A Random Cullen Day
by officiallyuncool
Summary: Just a random Cullen day with Bella. Please Read and Review my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random Cullen day**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NODDA ZIP **

"Hi Bella," all the Cullen's said

Hey guys what's sup" I said

"Reading" Edward said

"Fashion magazines" Rosalie and Alice replied

"Video games" jasper shouted

"Sports" Emmett said throwing a football in to the window

"Can we go to the zoo" I asked Edward giving him my best puppy dog eyes

"ZOO!" Emmett nearly shouted in my ear

"Fine we can go to the zoo but only if Emmett and Jasper promise not to eat any animals." Edward looking so very serious

"It was one time Edward one time and you hold it over our heads" Emmett and Jasper said.

"Wait what?" I asked so very confused

"O you see last time went to the zoo Emmett and Jasper got hungry and decided to eat 2 penguins and 2 polar bears and then say that SpongeBob told them to " Alice and Rosalie said simultaneously slapping the two on the back of the heads.

"Ow" they said knowing it didn't hurt.

Right then I busted out Laughing

All of them looked at me and did the exact same

"So off to the zoo then" I said

I hear simultaneous yeses and then we were off.

**Did you like it please review. Should I continue?**

**Love and rockets,**

**Superoveractivepixie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Once we got to the zoo everybody went to their separate ways me Edward, Alice, and Jasper went to see the kangaroos. Rosalie and Emmett went to see the bears. Carlisle and Esme who had shown up moments after we had decided to go were feeding the birds. **(does your zoo do this?) **

I was walking with everyone when I was yanked to the side by a huge set of arms. I couldn't see who it was but I had a feeling I knew who it was. I tried to yell Edward but my mouth was covered.

"Emmett" I yelled as soon as he let my mouth go.

"Yes baby sister" he said with the hugest smile

"Why on earth did you take me from Edward?" I said with much curiosity

"O because I wanted to Edwards reaction when I tell him you've been kidnapped by me and ill only give you back if he helps me and the unicorns with world domination mwhaaaaaaaaaa" he said with an evil grin

"You did this because?"

"O because I'm tired of Edward holding the eating of the animal thing over me and jasper oh and by the way jasper knows everything that's going on right now." He said with a smug expression.

"Emmett why would you tell me your plan cause know Alice is going to see it and Edward is going to read her mind so either way you lose big brother." I said with a huge smile spreading on m face

"O well I didn't think that through you are so smart Bella-bear I guess I have to change my plans." He said

"Well I guess you'll have to Emmy-bear" I said barely hitting his arm so it didn't hurt me

**I need ideas. At least 4 reviews to continue**

**Love and Rockets **

**superoveractivepixie**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! Stephanie Meyer gave me Alice and Jasper.**_

_**Alice: YES I GET TO GO WITH THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!**_

_**Jasper: No Alice we don't we still belong to Stephanie Meyer so let's go **_

_**Alice & Superoveractivepixie: NOOOOOO!**_

_**A Random Cullen Day**_

"So Emmet stole Bella" Edward said as he read Alice's visions "and Jasper knows"

"Humm seems like I'm going to play a little game with my two dear brothers" he thought aloud so Alice and Rosalie could hear

"Yea were going to have to fix this little problem aren't we Al" Rose said

"Yep it seems we are Rosie" Alice said

"So you get jazz and I get Emmy" Rose suggested

"Yep" Alice replied

"So operation get Bella back is a go" Edward said having not talked in a while

"Ya were going to work on the name though" Alice said obviously not happy about it at all

"So we start as soon as the zoo closes" Rose said calling Emmett and Jasper from a private call to tell them to stay after the park closes

" So we need to go get the supplies we need lets meet back here at 5:45 since the park closes at 6:00 so everybody break" Alice said

**How was that. I need more ideas for Emmett's evil plot for keeping Bella.**

**Love & Rockets**

**superoveractivepixie **


	4. Chapter 4

_**S.O.A.P(yeah my initials are soap): yeah so ive been kinda busy and I forget to update a lot and I don't even know if anyones reading soo I can update more often since its summer thak goodness!**_

_**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yaddda nothings mine blah**_

_**A Random Cullen Day**_

**NO P.O.V**

So Alice went to the store to buy mini cameras, glow sticks, flashlights, and some other cool stuff (watch the first spy kids when Carmen and juni are at uncle felixs store that what alice buys). While alice took care of this Rosalie went to the mall and bought all black clothes and black sunglasses for all 3 of them. Edward went out and bout three guns for them.

**Alice P.O.V**

I went out and bought a bunch of "spy stuff" so that we could keep an eye out and watch them. Then I had a vision I saw Emmett and jasper working with the wolves so now this is a game of keep away Bella. Since my vision was blurry cause of the wolves I called Edward.

**E: what up Alice **

A: Edward, Emmett just made this game a little more fun. He added the wolves .

**E: so we need to up our antics Alice I gotta go to the paintball store **

A: why

**E: We cant shoot the wolves with real guns they'll get hurt **

A: ok hey while your there get about three 6 grenades

**E: ok Alice I gotta go **

A: well bye

**Rosalie P.O.V**

So Alice txted me he wolves were playing and I laughed those mutts couldn't catch us if they tried **(this is during eclipse so Rosalie still hates them)** tried but I went back to the store and bought something to cover our scents

**Bella P.O.V**

Emmett I'm hungry

Do you want mc Donald's ill send Jasper to get it

Yeah get me a happy meal and a large fry xl vanilla shake and extra chicken nuggets

Ok but Bella that's a lot of food for such a little Bella

Ha ha

Then I stood up found a rock and threw it at Emmett haaaa that was funny I know it didn't hurt but it was funny he fake sobbed then I hit him in the back of his head hard enough for I not to hurt me but for him to feel it.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Ok so I have the wolves coming and there helping so this is going to be an interesting night. Ha so Bella said she was hungry and asked for a bunch of food. Then she threw a rock at me I kinda hurt so I cried. Then she hit me.

Whats with the abuse Bella

You kidnapped me Emmett

Sooo ur my future little sister you will be ok

Yeah yeah blah blah wheres my food

It'll be here In about 5 minutes so be a good bella

Then I patted her head. She growled and walked away. Well someones a little grouchy.

**Bleh I did this on writers block. So I dint think it' s that good. **

**Love & Rockets**

**superoveractivepixie **


End file.
